


freshie

by toastieaf



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aka me, Angst, High School, Love, Other, Sarcasm, already hates highschool, edgy freshman girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastieaf/pseuds/toastieaf
Summary: "oh, im entering my first year of highschool""haha, freshie!"a story in which a young freshman girl feels anything but "fresh"... whatever that's supposed to mean.





	1. preface

_"so, you're going to be entering eleventh grade right?" my sister nodded with a soft smile and replied "yup!" "and you..?" i looked up from my plate and awkwardly cleared my throat. "oh, im entering my first year of high school." my sister cackled exaggeratedly before saying the words that would possibly define my high school experience: "haha, freshie!"_

***

this story is a culmination of pent-up stress, anger, boredom, and most importantly, self-deprecating humor that i can't express in real life, otherwise i could possibly be put into a mental asylum.


	2. day one (pt. 1)

_the first day of high school... you never know what to expect. everything is new. the teachers, the classrooms, even the hallway is different. you are no longer one of the big kids anymore. you are back to being the fetus. my sister is already picking on me for it. if its bad with her, and she's a sophomore, how will the seniors treat me? i've heard that they invite freshman girls to parties just to get in their pants. guess i'm not going to any parties any time soon. i don't even like parties anyway, so i don't care. wait, i've heard they smoke a lot in high school. what if-_

i thought about all of this as i sat at the breakfast table, munching my food softly as my parents were talking about adult stuff that i didn't understand. i didn't mind, since judging by the stressed looks on their faces, i guessed it was better to not know this time. as i sipped my water silently, my dad decided to start a conversation with me. “so... high school! how do you feel?” i shrugged and put my glass of water down. “tired, i guess. couldn't sleep last night.” my dad chuckled lightly and began to reminisce, “ah, i remember when i was in high school. those were some of the best years of my life, kid. it was hard back then though, your mother and i didn't have the privileges you have now.” at that fragment of a sentence, i immediately cut myself off from reality, knowing it wasn't worth listening to another one of his one-hour rants about how my sister and i are lucky, that school is not as hard as it was for him, that we should be grateful, that education is key, blahblahblah. “just because school isn't as hard nowadays doesn't mean it still isn't hard.” i wanted to tell him, but i knew that if i did, he'd just begin another rant about how i'm so rude and sad and mean all the time and that's why my people don't like talking to me. i would much rather spend my morning without opening that can of worms, thank you very much.

my mom, who just a few minutes ago was flipping pancakes on the pan and now serving us a new fresh batch decided to insert her two cents into the discussion. “your dad is right, you know.” she said with a knowing smile. i shrugged yet again and said a flat “sure”, which made my mom's smile falter a tad. “now, kaia,” my dad started again, “i want you to enter high school with a positive attitude. it certainly would not hurt any of us” oof that hurt “and it certainly would not hurt you.” “what is the point of being positive if everything and everyone around you is so negative all the time?” again, something i wanted to say, but didn't because i can live without my dad's never ending banter at 6 am. “i’m gonna go finish getting ready.” i finished my glass of water and picked up my plate to put it in the sink. “kaia lawrence.” my dad said sternly, and i turned around with to look at him with my signature resting bitch face, ready for the punishment. my dad, seeing that he was going to get nowhere with his lecture, sighed and said calmly. “look, i know it's been tough on you ever since we moved, but please try to see how this could help you. it's been three years since, and you're still so angry at everyone and everything. just-” “ok, fine. i'll try to be more positive, can i just go get ready now?” i interrupted him before he could finish. his face fell, and he nodded, letting me go back to my room. three years... has it really been that long? wow. it feels like only yesterday when i left them. so much has changed. i used to be so excited and happy about life. now look at me. now i'm that emo kid who everyone thinks is a stoner. i pondered this as i stuffed my laptop into my turquoise backpack, brushed my teeth, and got on the bus. i popped in my headphones and scrolled through my music library. there's a bit of everything in there. rock, edm, r&b, hip hop, classical, musical soundtracks, hell, even a bit of kpop in there. music has always been there for me. when i moved, when i lost a good friend, when my parents were mad at me (again), i always put on some music and it always made me feel better. not for long though. the second i take out my earbuds i return to reality. but i'll take what i can get.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

the bus ride is pretty short since i live really close to school (sadly). at the lines to get into the school, i manage to see many familiar faces. some dude from my english class last year, a girl from my math class, hell, even a kid from the grade below. they haven't really changed, though. they are all a bit taller. i manage to squeeze through the crowd of excited kids and get in. i begin to make my way to the gym, where we will receive “the welcoming of a lifetime”, according to the words of our new principal in his email to parents and students. i don't really get what they mean by that, considering that it's a gym full of anxious, bored, sleep-deprived teenagers having to sit through an hour and a half of some adults prattling on about how high school are going to be the best years of our lives and how we should enjoy them, and at the same time show us the requirements for exempting finals and how some of our projects don't count in our final grade anymore. “welcoming of a lifetime”? yeah, a lifetime of hell.

i got to the gym's main entrance and turned around to wait for my friends. i saw some of them walking in my general direction through my peripheral vision. since they were still kind of far away, i decided to take my phone out and pretend that i hadn't seen them yet. if i had looked directly at them, they would have probably expected me to run and hug them and gush about how happy i am to see them. don't get me wrong, my friends are great, but i am not willing to sprint at 6:50 am. nope. as i was about to pick a new song, i decided to look up slightly, and i saw that they were definitely closer now. i looked up fully, put on a surprised smile, and began walk/jog to them. jen noticed me first and nudged lea's arm with her shoulder. lea looked at the direction jen was pointing at and smiled too, and then they began jogging faster than i was, the both of them engulfing me in a hug first. "i've missed you so much, kaia!!! we have so much to catch up on." "i hope you had a nice summer, boo!" we pulled away from the hug, and i got a glimpse of how much they've changed.

both jen and lea were taller than me (to be honest, everyone was taller than me). jen had decided to cut her brown locks, but lea kept her blonde hair long and wavy. she even dyed it pastel pink, though i wasn’t really surprised. pink has always been her favorite color. what she was wearing showed it too: a pastel pink cardigan, white romper, adidas superstar shoes with white and pink socks, and her backpack was (guess what) pink. bottom line: still the same sugary, pastel jen from seventh grade. jen, however, had completely changed her look. it used to be kind of like jen's (yes, pastels and all). today, she was wearing a tucked in yellow shirt with high-waisted mom jeans that were rolled at the ends. she was also wearing slip-on checkered vans with some mismatched socks that had some drawings on them. she was wearing some round glasses to make the outfit more 'aesthetic'. plus, the yellow kanken backpack. conclusion: one trip to italy turned this girl into an art hoe. “missed you guys, too.” i said bluntly. my friends don’t care though, they know that’s just my personality. “shall we go in?” jen said in a posh voice and linked lea and i’s arms as she strutted into the gym to find a spot before they were all taken.

“wow” lea sighed as we walked in. “we haven’t been here in a while.” i looked around and analyzed my surroundings. the gym looked exactly as it was in seventh and eighth grade. there was nothing new about it whatsoever. same championship posters (from, like, ten years ago), same brick wall, same stage. i don’t know what lea was so enchanted by. whatever. that’s lea for you. “guys,” jen started “the assembly is about to start. we need to find a place to sit now.” lea and i nodded and began our search for a seat. conveniently, there were three empty plastic chairs next to a guy i knew from band, so i walked over, the girls trailing behind me. as i sat down, the dude nodded at me, acknowledging my existence, and i nodded back. it’s the band kids’ secret code. outside, we are just acquaintances. in the classroom, we could have all the fun we wanted. i took out my packet of gum and threw a piece in my mouth, satisfaction flooding me as the cold, minty flavor pierced my mouth. the kid next to me nudged me for a piece, and i gave him one.

_“alright, alright, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the Greenfield High 2018-2019 school year!”_


End file.
